Cruel Fate
by Dangerousluv
Summary: A girl named Jade starts talking about a tragic event that happened nine years ago. Pinocchio doesn't remember his past. All he remembers is that he was kidnapped along with another girl.But who is this girl? Why is she so special to him? Will they meet again? Oh god I'm really bad at summaries so you're just gonna have to trust me and read it. Rated M for later chapters. R&R!


**Cruel Fate**

**Chapter 1**

**A/N: This is the very first FanFiction I ever wrote so fingers crossed this turns out good. After I finished Gunslinger Girl I kept fantasizing and just decided to write it down after nearly a year later. And… well I hope you all like it! If a majority of you don't like it I may or may not post the other chapters. By the way, you all might get confused as to how this is a Gunslinger Girl FanFic if none of the characters are in it but trust me you just have to be patient as the story unfolds. Also, if you guys like the story or not review please. ^_^**

Disclaimer: I don't claim ownership of any of the characters besides the ones I've created. All others belong to their rightful owners.

It was a gloomy day. The skies were dark and pouring rain. Jade sat on the couch in her living room. She sat there staring out the window not really seeing anything. Her mind kept reeling back to that night which changed everything.

_**Flashback**_

"Hey! Jade! Wait up!" Marcus called, running to catch up to his best friend/ secret crush.

Jade stopped where she was at the sound of her name and turned to see the blond boy running. She has never told anyone besides another close friend that she had a huge crush on Marcus. _Damn, why can't I just say it? It's no big deal right? I mean all I have to say is 'Marcus I've had this huge crush on you since the second grade. Wait what if he doesn't like me that way! Oh dear god, why is love so compli-_

"Hey I thought we were gonna walk home together like we always do?" Marcus asked unknowingly cutting thorough Jade's thoughts.

"Uh… yeah we were. But I waited for awhile and you weren't coming so I thought you left so…" Jade trailed off, staring at her shoes.

Marcus tipped Jade's chin up to make her look at him. Looking deep into her brown eyes he said softly, "You're such a silly little girl. Why would I even think about leaving you? You're my best friend, and no one can ever take that away from you. Now we should start heading back before our parents start worrying." Marcus put his arm around Jade's back and started walking in the direction of their house. _Good thing we live right next door to each other so I won't have to leave her so soon._

Jade's heart soared a mile high when Marcus started speaking but it quickly plummeted to the ground as soon as he said those two dreadful words. _I'm his best friend. That's right, that's all I am to him. I'm just his *sigh* best friend._

_**End Flashback **_

"HEYY!" a familiar voice screamed as she dove for the couch. "What is my oh so favorite person doing staring out the rain covered window?"

"Hey Jessica, when did you come home?"

"I came home just a few minutes ago. And when I saw you spacing out I just had to come to the rescue. Besides why were you spacing out? Wait don't answer that. Come on go get dressed we gotta go before it gets too dark."

"Where are we going?"

"We my friend, are goin' to the club. And don't even try to back out this time. It has been forever since we went out to get a drink and actually had fun. Besides we were always having fun and drinking, even while we were in our second year of high school. You know you wanna have some fun tonight." Jessica prodded.

Jade thought about Jessica's offer and remembered the many times the two of them got seriously drunk and passed out. Of course they didn't drink in bars or clubs until they were of legal age, but they did take liquor from Jessica's grandfather's store. They had good times then, most of which Jade feigned happiness for the sake of her long time friend. Jade usually drank to lessen the pain she still felt after so many years.

After a few minutes of thinking Jade finally agreed and Jessica squealed with joy. They both went to get ready shortly after.

"Wow, you look amazing Jade," Jessica stated as she looked over Jade's plain but sexy black dress. "But are you sure you want to look that good? I mean we are having a small girl's night, not that I mind spending it with some cute guys, it's just…"

"Hehe, don't worry about me. 'Sides this dress is pretty old."

"You're kidding. I've never seen you wear it though."

"You were there when I bought it. Actually I think you told me to get it."

"Oh yeah, it was for that night. No wonder why I didn't see you wear it before."

"Yeah, let's get going before it gets too late," Jade said with little enthusiasm.

The two friends went to the club and had their fill of fun. They both enjoyed each other's presence, danced, and of course drank. They have been gone for a few hours but made it back to the apartment they shared safe and sound. Jessica brought home some red wine even though they had a good amount of liquor for at least four people if not more.

_I had fun tonight. _Jade thought to herself. _We should do this more often, if only we can get a better control over our heads and not drink till we are cleaned out._

_ I think she truly had fun. It's been so long since I've seen her actually happy. If only she knew that I didn't actually fall for her pretense over the years. _Jessica thought as she went to find a place to put the new, more expensive than what they usually buy, bottle of red wine.

Jade and Jessica went to their own rooms to get dressed for bed. Jade changed slowly thinking back to the times she tried to get Marcus to drink and failed. As she thought about this Jessica slipped in and sat on her bed. When Jade was finally done she turned to find Jessica lying down. If it had been five years ago when they first moved in together she would have been surprised but this has happened too many times for that.

"Are you thinking about Marcus?"

"Yeah, but it's nothing really."

"I know you haven't been able to talk about it but it's been nine years already. You need some sort of closure and I'm the closest one you have to a family. You can trust me Jade," Jessica said as she laid a hand on Jade's knee.

"Your right" Jade started, "it's been nearly a decade and maybe saying what happened that night out loud can somewhat ease the pain. But thing is Jess, I… I don't really know how to voice it all. The pain, the trauma, the feeling that he is so close and yet he's just so far away, how can I explain all this Jess? I… I don't want to relive it all. But I… I don't want to forget it either. What should I do Jess? Please tell me what to do," Jade continued as her voice kept cracking and the tears began to slide down her cheeks. "It all started off so well and continued that way for a little but then… then everything started crumbling right before my eyes."

"Shhh… Shhh baby. Don't worry I'm right here. Shhh its okay to cry it out," Jessica soothed as she cradled Jades head. "You know that you don't have to say anything you don't want to. I just want you to be happy," Jessica paused to pull away from Jade to see her crying face. "You can talk about that night when you're ready. Now, maybe you should go to sleep. Do you want me to stay till you fall asleep?" Jessica said calmly as she wiped the tears from her best friends face. _What exactly happened that night? I now small bits of the story but not enough to know what made her like this. _Jessica thought as she waited for her friend to say something.

"Thanks Jess. I don't know what I'd do without you." Jade whispered not trusting her own voice.

"It's nothing really. Just try to get some sleep okay. I'll see you in the morning."

"Wait! Jess I'm sorry. I never meant for you to stay in the dark all this time. Maybe if you want I can tell you now. But it's sort of a long story so if you're willing to wait till the end…"

"Sure Jade. I can stick around till the end."

A/N: Well the first chapter is done! I really hoped you guys liked it. I intended for this chapter to be longer but I ran into some complications with the set up and it was driving me crazy trying to figure out what to do about it but in the end I rage quit. Hopefully the chapters that follow are longer. Btw keep the flashbacks in mind because they connect to each other so don't forget about them! Please review guys!


End file.
